Summer Lemonade Series
by HybridPlaything
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Most of which will be used to slowly build up my erotic writing abilities. Hence the title Summer Lemonade. The first is Super Mario Dreams. Crazy title I know. Duo is a plumber who meets the man of his dreams. What's to come?


**Summer Lemonade Series**

_**Author's Note**__: _This new series will be a collection of oneshots that may or may not be expanded on later on. Most of these were written in an attempt to get over my writer's block. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, also I'll be taking in ideas for future oneshots. So if there is something you're craving to read leave note of it in your review and I may just write something up for you. One last thing before I let you read this...please excuse the title as my gamer instinct sorta hijacked my fingers and is totally responsible for the following madness. Unbeta'ed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. The authors in this archive make no claim of ownership of anything but their ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Super Mario Dreams**

"Duo, I got another one for you."

I grabbed for the papers, only to have Heero pull them back out of reach. Bastard. "Ya gonna give 'em to me or what?"

Heero leaned back in his chair and swiveled it round a bit. I thought about suggesting something else he could sit and swivel on. "Ground rules, Duo." He said tapping the papers, "This isn't your typical client. Piss this guy off and I'll have your ass for breakfast."

The things he said to me were amazing sometimes. I'd like to see him try that. "Heero, you say that about half the jobs you send me on. What is it this time? The Sanq Palace? Prince Milliardo need his drains unblocked?"

"Close enough, this is your genuine Hollywood royalty, here. Biggest client we got, and I want assurance from you that anything you see there isn't going anywhere else. If I open up my paper tomorrow and see that you've been telling the world about the state of his loo, I'll shove a plunger up where the sun don't shine."

"Ooh, promises, promises." I cocked my hip and blew Heero a kiss, it winds him up something chronic when I go all gay on the bastard. Hah, look at his eye twitch! And it's not even lunch yet. "So, who is it? Quatre Winner need his plughole cleared of Dorothy's extensions? They're a bitch those hair things, but what really gets to me is that sometimes the client wants them back. Yuck, I'm not even gonna think about it.

"It's much bigger then that." He said ignoring my reference to the hottest Hollywood scandal couple. Instead he made like he was replacing a sword in it's sheathe, "He is a lone wolf with many enemies. His name is-"

"Chang. Chang Wufei." I didn't let him finish, Hot damn how could I when I had seen that kung-fu movie about a million times since it came out a few months back. "The Martial arts rising star? Are you yanking my chain? I seriously got a callout from the new Bruce Lee?"

"Yeah, here's the address. You better get your fairy ass over there before he get's pissed off waiting and let's his fingers do the walking." Finally he released the packet of papers to me.

"Thanks babe." I snatched the papers away and was down in my old busted pick up truck in six seconds flat. Hilde, god rest her soul, would've been proud of me.

Twenty seconds later (Okay, twenty minutes or so, since I took a wrong turn in Gundanium Park.) I was pulling up in front of a modest looking townhouse. Didn't look like it was much of a home for one of the hottest (and I mean that in every sense of the word) new Hollywood actor in the ESUN. I mean really, who in the hell had heard of Chang Wufei before they cast him as the new Bruce Lee? But now with the film out, he wasn't just hot property, he was practically radioactive. And okay, Bruce Lee did look good in those traditional clothes back in the day, but Chang. I'd seen the publicity trailers and just drooled for the whole two minute clip. Damn cock tease, it was. Chang Wufei was definitely something else. Six foot four of lean, sculpted muscle and handsome yet ruthless features. They had gone back to the basics when casting this dark horse hero. Dark hair, dark eyes and a wicked cruel mouth. This hero would tear you down slowly and painfully if the mood struck him, but damn, you'd enjoy every second of it while it lasted. And I was about to meet him in the flesh.

Maybe Wufei was about to take a shower when his pipe sprung a leak? Maybe he'd answer the door wrapped in a skimpy terrycloth towel, and when he showed me upstairs to the bathroom that obscene little towel would accidentally fall right off that gorgeous ass...

Or maybe I'd just come to my senses and stop daydreaming in the truck and do my job so Heero didn't have a reason to lynch me upon my return. Besides what were the chances of me actually dealing with Chang? I'd probably have to endure some grouchy PA who'd hover around and criticize my every move though the knew squat about what I was actually doing. I sighed, grabbed my toolkit and went and knocked on the door.

When it opened, I nearly fell off the front steps. It was Chang all right, but he seemed...different, somehow, in the flesh.

Good different. The hair looked longer, more tousled, like he just rolled out of bed. Instead of being twisted into a sneer, his mouth was curved into a welcoming smile, and those eyes seemed brighter and softer. "Hello," he said, and his voice (that was the one thing from the movie that stayed the same) cultured without being too posh and with a hint of warmth to it that went straight to my groin. "Are you the plumber?"

"That's me, Duo Maxwell. Spelled just how it sounds, I'm in the book you can look it up." I cleared my throat to stop my babbling and held out my hand without thinking. He shook it briefly but firmly. Oh, my God. I just touched the Dragon. Was that allowed? "I hear you've got a leak that needs fixin'." I managed without my voice cracking and was so very proud of myself.

"Yeah, that's right, it's in the linen cupboard. Come in." He added and moved back so that I could enter his home. Right. Just an ordinary guy letting the plumber in. I could handle this. I took a firmer grip on my toolbox since the hand holding it had gone a bit sweaty, and stepped over the threshold.

There were packing boxes everywhere and I couldn't help but ask, "Moving in or moving out?" I made sure to wipe my feet on the mat, I wasn't about to track dirt into the Dragon's lair.

"Oh, moving in. I just bought this place." The smile turned crooked. "You'd think I could've gone the first month without something needing to be fixed."

"Lemme guess, your other Hollywood home is a mansion?" Wufei grinned, "Not exactly. More like a hole in the wall efficiency. I'm a bit new to the business of having some money."

"Poor starving actor? You should get a proper job, man." We both laughed and I started to relax a bit. Wufei was just another guy. A world famous and incredibly fuckable guy, but yeah just another guy.

Wufei was fully dressed, but hey you cant have everything. He looked good anyway in his faded blue jeans and loose button up, with the top three buttons conveniently undone to give just the slightest glimpse of tantalizing skin. My next treat came as he showed me upstairs and gave me a view of that marvelous ass.

It didn't take me long to see what was wrong. "You're gonna need a new valve on that, but don't worry. I've got one in the truck, won't take but a minute." I leapt down the stairs like I had a fire under my ass, slowing my pace a bit when it occurred to me just how embarrassing it'd be to break an ankle in front of the Dragon. I mean here's a man that races across rooftops and fights villainous criminals for a living and me not able to get down the stairs without serious injury? Not that Chang Wufei actually was the Dragon, of course. He might be a total wuss in real life. Couldn't see it, mind you.

Be a bitch if he was though, I thought as I rummaged around the back of the truck for the valve I was after. I mean, imagine playing the ultimate bad ass and on the inside your scared of spiders or some shit like that. I finally found the bloody valve and made it back to the house.

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" Wufei asked as I made it back to the top of the stairs, I managed not to swoon.

"That'd be great, thanks." I'd have to do something nice for Heero for breaking me of my coffee addiction and forcing me to love tea.

"Black raspberry?" God. If I didn't know any better I think he was after my heart.

"Yeah, but no sugar."

Watching your weight? You don't look like you need to," he said with a smile, his eyes traveling down my body, and for just a moment my heart skipped a beat. Was he eyeing me up?

But when his eyes came back up to meet mine, there was this bland, polite smile on his face. "I'll go and put the kettle on,"he said, not a hint of anything in his voice. I shook my head as he disappeared, wishful thinking. That was my fucking problem.

I unpacked the new valve(no point in starting before I was sure it'd fit) and got out my tools. "I'm gonna have to drain your hot water tank." I called down the stairs but I don't think he heard me over the kettle. Didn't really matter. I turned the taps on full in the bathroom, then wondered if he had an en-suite. Probably, most of these houses had been modernized like that. A plumbers wet dream.

I knocked loudly on the bedroom door just in case Wufei was housing some lusty blond bimbo and then went in. No bimbo. Actually Wufei's room looked kinda like mine. Same half assed attempt to make the bed, same balled up socks on the floor.

Same gay porn half shoved under the pillow.

I stared. No. Really? I was almost certain that it was the exact same copy of _Bound and Gagged_ I had at home. Vintage Edition, if I was correct. I moved closer to the magazine pulled by the magnetic tug of the little square of flesh and rope. It had to be something else, right?

Fuck it. Curiosity killed the cat but Satisfaction brought it back. I pulled the magazine from beneath the pillow and felt the stirrings of arousal. I didn't need to look at the title to know I had been right, which was good since my eyes didn't seem to want to shift from all that naked flesh, trussed up and ready to go. The boy on the front was a bit to young for my taste but he did bare a passing resemblance to Wufei. So he wasn't all that bad. I wouldn't have kicked him out of bed, let's put it that way. And with those knots he'd be physically incapable of kicking me or resisting me in anyway, hell he wouldn't be able to do much except awaiting my great pleasure...Damn, I needed to get a hold of my self, it'd be awkward facing Wufei with a stiffy.

That problem quickly sorted itself out as the bedroom door swung open unexpectedly and I had the misfortune of looking into the eyes of one very pissed off Chang Wufei. Though at the moment he looked more like the Dragon he played and if had a sword at that moment I'd be a dead man. "What the hell are you doing in here." he growled out.

"Sorry man, I-"

"I think you better go."

"But I haven't-"

"Just leave. My solicitor will be in touch."

.. "Look, man I didn't-"

"Will you just get out?"

It wasn't what he said or how he said it that made me give up an leave. It was the cold look in his eyes. Like a blizzard in the middle of winter and just as bleak.

"You fucking stupid fairy," Heero said the minute I walked into his office. "Couldn't wait to sniff his undies?"

I slumped into the chair opposite his, "I was trying to drain his tank, that's all. How was I supposed to know he kept his porn on display."

"His porn? For Fuck's sake is that all? The way that fucking lawyer was going on about invasion of privacy, I thought he found you trying on his fruit of the loom's for size!" Heero leered at me, "So what was it some sadomasochistic bullshit? Girls with whips and men in chains? Or was it something truly scandalous like bestiality?"

I shrugged, if Wufei had given me a chance I'd have told him he was secret safe with me. "Nothing much. Just the usual." well the usual for guys like me, and apparently Wufei. "I s'pose you'll be wanting me to clear out my truck?"

"What?"

"Unless you're giving it to me in lieu of notice."

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"What about all the stuff you were saying this morning? How you'd have my ass on a plate it I pissed this guy off?"

"First, Duo, I want nothing to do with your pansy ass, and I mean nothing, either on a plate or off it. Secondly, you think I'd let some crackpot lawyer tell me what to do? I told that idiot where to stuff his lawsuit. Now take these orders and go do your damn job, I don't pay you to look pretty."

"Heero, babe, I could kiss you." I said filled with relief I still had my job.

"Do that and I will fucking fire you." he shuddered at the thought and I couldn't help but laugh as I walked out of the office.

That's where I thought it would end. My one meeting with Chang Wufei. The Dragon, licensed to get extremely pissed off at anyone he found fingering his porn.

Except, it kept niggling in the back of my mind, because lets face it, It had to have been bugging him too. And yeah, maybe he was living a lie, but could you blame the guy? He was Hollywood's rising star, fresh from the woodwork and the heartthrob for girls and women alike. Something like this coming out could drop him back into obscurity.

So I knew I had to do something, but what? I didn't think a letter would be appropriate and things get lost in the mail all the time so that was a no. Which is why three days later found me knocking on his door for a second time.

Wufei himself opened the door, wasn't this guy ever going to get an entourage? "What do you want?" His voice could have been a glacier for how cold it was. And this is where I get a bit edgy. I'm on a mission of fucking mercy here and this guy is being a total ass. Benefit of the doubt much?

"You know what your problem is?" I said, "You think it's all about you, that's what. I could have lost my fucking job after your fucking lawyer rang up my boss! All because you didn't give me a chance to explain!"

Wufei's jaw dropped for a moment, "Explain?" he hissed, "You were rifling through my personal belongings."

"One fucking magazine! And I only looked at it to see if it was the same one I've got at home, which it was by the way. So I'm not gonna go and start throwing stones now am I?"

For a moment he looked shocked, but he got over it quick enough, "Perhaps we should discuss this inside."

"No need. See these lips? Sealed. Now call off the fucking lawyer. See ya 'round." In the very unlikely event that he every wanted me to fix his pipes again, then I headed down the path.

"Duo?" I heard him call as I reached the gate, but I didn't stop and didn't look back. I just got in my truck and drove away.

So logically, that is where it should have ended. Case closed. Except the next night when I came home there was a bouquet of fucking flowers on my doorstep with a note that just said "Sorry." And when I got to work the next morning, not in the best of mood since I have been up all night sneezing from the pollen, Heero gave me a funny look.

"What?"

"That's the question, isn't it? I got another call from that lawyer. The bastard's apologized and says the check's in the mail."

"Check? What Check!" If this was hush money, I had half a mind to straight to the bastard's house and tell him where he could shove it, and the flowers both.

"What check? What check, he ask? This isn't a fucking charity, just because he never let you finish the job doesn't mean he don't owe us for your time."

"You still sent him a bill? Geez, Heero you got balls."

"Work though, didn't it? Now here's all your work load. Get lost Fairy."

I spent the day doing odd jobs around town, bread and butter jobs, nothing fancy. Left me plenty of time to think, only trouble was I didn't know what to think. Damn hay fever. Which reminded me, I needed to trash those when I got home.

I never got around to it, though. See, when I got home that night, there was something else on my door step. It wasn't flowers.

It was Chang Wufei, wearing a battered leather jacket and a nervous expression.

Nervous?

"Duo," he said and stopped.

"Yes, Wufei?" I answered, seeing as we apparently on a first name bases.

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize to you. For jumping to the wrong conclusion. And well for the phone call." He shifted from foot to foot. "Um, just so you know, it wasn't a lawyer that called. I haven't got one. I, er...just sort of got into character for a role I'm considering."

I had to laugh. "You tricky bastard. You mean all this time I was shitting bricks and it was just another Oscar worthy performance?"

Wufei made a face like he just caught himself in the nuts, "I thought the number on the card was your mobile. I didn't realize it wasn't you on the phone until it was too late, and then I had to carry on...If I had known I was putting your job in danger I swear I..."

It was too sweet. Really, the poor guy, and he was just a guy. A rich, gorgeous as hell and full of faults guy, but still just a guy like me. And that was okay. "Ya wanna come it? I was gonna make pasta."

He blinked and smiled. "I love pasta."

"How'd ya find me, by the way?" I asked as I let him in as I did a quick scan for anything too embarrassing like, week-old dirty gym socks.

"Duo Maxwell, spelled just how it sounds. You're in the book remember, I looked you up."

"Fuck, you remember that?" I said with laughter, must be from having to remember so many lines.

I gave him fettuccine with aubergines and tomatoes, and grilled chicken on the side, because he's an actor, he's got to watch his weight right? Opened a bottle of Sainsbury's Chianti, too. I've got class.

"That was fantastic," Wufei sighed as he scooped up the last of the food with his fork.

"You've got sauce on your chin." I told him and used my finger to wipe it away. Wufei's breath hitched.

"I miss this." he said turning away. "Just...dinner with a friend. That kind of thing. Not having to live up to the image." My eyes narrowed.

"Is that what we are, then? Friends?"

"Um..."

"I thought you actor types were supposed to have a way with words?" He gave me a grin, hair sliding to hide his face just slightly. "I'm afraid I'm useless without a script."

"Oh yeah? How about I right one for you?" I asked heat flaring in my belly.

"What would it say?" he asked looking straight at me with eyes so warm and deep it was hard to think while looking into them.

"Oh I don't know. Something like," I shrugged, then grinned as inspiration came to me. "I came to clean your pool."

Wufei grimaced. "Are you really going to quote cheesy condom commercials?" I laughed again, this guy was too easy and he had a great taste in porn. Speaking of, "You best believe it, besides if your taste in porn is anything to go by, I think a condom commercial would be great for you." He played with his glass a bit. "So, you into that sort of thing?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd like to get to know the guy a bit. Dinner and a bottle of wine, that sort of thing."

Wufei drained his glass, "Dinner is over and this seems to be empty." he picked up the bottle and our eyes met. I was around that table faster then he could blink.

Part of me was still thinking(and there might have been a touch of hysteria there)-_Oh. My. God. This is the Dragon's lap you just climbed onto. _The rest of my mind was screaming to shut the fuck up and enjoy itself. Wufei was all lean, hard muscle, god it was great to know that not everything was done with CGI. Wufei grabbed my ass and pulled me close so that our cocks were rubbing against each other through our clothes.

Clothes. That was the key word, as in get the fuck out of them before I go insane. I pulled at Wufei's shirt an thankfully he got the message and helped me free him.

"Nice pecs." I said, muffled since I was talking with a mouthful of nipple.

"Sorta comes with the trade," his breath hitched on the last word as I used my teeth. "Any- Ah- any particular plumber trait I should be aware of?" he asked breathlessly.

"Well, you do get a helleva strong hand grip. Would you like a demonstration?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Of course, one can't just take these things on hearsay." I laughed and stripped of my t-shirt.

"Nice," he said running a hand through the hair on my chest. "I like the natural look."

"What the hell are you doing in films then?" I asked as my hands nimbly made quick work of his belt.

"God knows, I keep thinking one day someone's going to pinch me and I'll wake up and it'll all have been a dream."

"I could pinch you if you'd like." I suggested taking a nipple between my forefinger and thumb and giving it a playful twist.

Wufei drew in a sharp breath, "I can think of better things you could be doing with that plumber's grip of yours." I let my hands roam his body until they reached his abandoned waistband. I wanted to go for slow seduction but my fingers didn't get the message and I had his belt off, jeans open and cock out like if I was trying for a world speed record.

"Can I assume you have plans for that belt?" Wufei asked, voice low and throaty as I snapped the belt in my hands a few times.

"Oh yes." He didn't resist as I stood up and pulled his hands behind the back of the chair, tying his wrist loosely together. God, he looked so damn good. Tied to the chair, bare chested and willing; needing him so bad it was painful, I rubbed my hard-on through my jeans.

"If you're planing on reenacting that scene from Casino Royale, I'll have you know that I don't do cock-and-ball torture until at least the second date." his voice was so thick with lust that if I had really wanted that, I doubt he would protest. Another time maybe.

"Well I been 'round to your house twice, so technically you could say this is our third date..." I winked to reassure him and sank down on my knees in front of him. I never said I wouldn't yank him around a bit. Gripping his cock I grinned, he was long, thick and beautiful. "That grip hard enough for you?"

"God, yes."Wufei moaned as he thrust up into my hand.

"Nah, that's no good. It's still leaking." I said with mock regret and absolute truth. "Have to see if I can fix that." I licked my lips in anticipation before plunging my mouth down over his hard-on. He had a rich and salty flavor that made the ache in my cock almost unbearable so I undid my jeans and took my cock in my hand.

I pulled off him with a pop and licked all along his shaft, stopping occasionally at the sensitive spot just under the crown. Wufei bucked up in the chair, muscles straining beautifully. I gave him teasing little touches, never quite enough. "God!" he panted, "I thought I said no torture."

"Too right. If anyone shoots me in the head before I can implement phase two of my evil master plan, I'm going to be so pissed." I grinned, knowing this would through my actor for a loop.

"Evil master plan? What like world domination?" Too easy.

"Well maybe not the world, but I reckon I could manage the domination, if you're up for it."

Wufei grinned like the Cheshire Cat, his eyes glittering like onyx in the sunlight. "If that's the case I'm definitely up for it."


End file.
